Snape's Here
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: AU-Post Hogwarts: Was Snape's Here. Why hasn't Harry joined the Order? Who shows up at his flat? Snarry, of course! UPDATED! FEB 1ST!
1. Harry's POV new Ron's POV

A/N: Yay! I have a wonderful beta! I am re posting chapter one, beta-ed!  
  
Snape's Here.  
  
Thanks to my beta, Johanna!  
  
***************************  
  
"Professor Snape's here!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Snape, you know, the greasy haired Potions Professor from school."  
  
"Oh, that *Snape*. Tell him to hold on a minute."  
  
I am worried.... no just, just...I dunno. I can't believe Snape's here. I know that it is nothing personal. He will never see past James Potter. I tug on my jeans; since I share a flat with Ron, I only wear boxers. I grin. I can just picture Ron answering the door stalkers. I can see his red face now.  
  
Now dressed, I walk out of my room to see Snape there, looking like he did the last time I saw him, 2½ years ago. Ron, like I guessed, is red in the face, with Hermione's old pink robe on. She must have left it here last night.  
  
"Yes? What do you want, I am sure you aren't here to laugh for 'the old time's sake'." I have to be rude. My heart's only desire is out of my reach.  
  
Snape sneers like I thought he would. "You are correct. The Headmaster wants you to come to the Head quarters." His voice is cold, but it is weary.  
  
I am mad. I know that Dumbledore wants me to join the Order, like he has been since I left school. I glare, because I know. I just know. I wanted to be left alone. It is quite strange, I must admit, that Voldemort hasn't done anything. No strange dreams, no dead family, no nothing.  
  
"Why?" I know the answer, but I want to hear his voice.  
  
He sighs. "What do you think Potter? What has he been doing the past three years?" I can tell that the age has taken its toll on him, but you know what? I still love him.  
  
I honestly don't know what to do. I think about it. Maybe if I join, he'll leave me the hell alone.  
  
"Ok, Professor." I sigh in defeat.  
  
"Now, I guess you can call me Severus."  
  
That gets my attention. I try not to smile.  
  
"Great. Call me Harry?"  
  
"Ok, Pot-Harry, we will be going by Floo."  
  
Now Ron looks uncomfortable. I can tell. On his behalf, I know he's happy for he has been working with the Ministry and the Order.  
  
**********Ron's POV**************  
  
Even though I don't like Snape that much, I know that they will be happy together. Ever since he got out of St. Mungos, he has been in and out of depression. I am guessing that Snape doesn't know that much but I am sure that someone will tell him. I am happy for Harry; he has been lonely. I have Hermione, Sirius has Remus I think, and Ginny has Neville! Everyone is pairing up but Harry.  
  
Now, I think that I am going to be late for work. 


	2. Severus's POV

Snape's Here.  
  
Disclaimer: See, this *is* my first fanfic, I forgot the disclaimer! Ok, here is: Jk Rowling owns all these wondrous characters. It is weird that I forgot it 'cos I have read fanfic for over a year! My friend Marie, (um Sirius Lover.. whatever) She has a odd Pen Name. Ok, on with the story, she was saying the other day that Aubrey (A girl I hate but it happened to be her friend) really sucks at writing too so she posted a story that they co- wrote (It sucks, don't read it!) And I, knowing that I suck at writing too, decided against my better will and posted this. So, please review!  
  
By: A Typical Snarry Fan  
  
Spoilers: None really, unless you haven't read any books. This is an AU fic, but 1-5  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, HP /SS: The Best!  
  
******************  
  
I know that Dumbledore is up to something. He calls me to his office right after my Third Hour class. He has that damnable twinkle in those sky blue eyes of his. I know when he's twinkling, that he is planing. I hobble out to his office; the years have been hard on me.  
  
"Severus! Please do sit down! Lemon drop?" Damn, he's offering lemon drops. He must want something.  
  
"No thank you Headmaster. Now what is it that you want?" I voice is weary and I am aware that I am ageing. Not so subtle but if you look close enough, you can see wrinkles. Some are caused by stress and the others are caused by age. I am in my late forties, but I look at least ten years young thanks to the Youth Potion I took after Potter left.  
  
Potter.  
  
The only one my heart desires. I know that it may seem disgusting or odd that I have fallen in love with Harry Potter of all the people. He may not be his father, he has shown that. After knowing what his home life was like, I knew that he was certainly not James Potter. He doesn't look like him much; he has let his hail grow out a bit; a little shorter than mine. He may-  
  
"Severus?" I sigh. I hate being wrapped up in my personal thoughts about Potter.  
  
"Yes, Albus?"  
  
"I want you to go to Harry's house."  
  
I am suddenly angry. I am sure he knows of my liking to Potter. I do not wish to see him, not after I have treated him.  
  
"Why?" My spiting remarks and my glares have lessened. At least I manage to hiss out my opinion. I need to take a vacation.  
  
"Severus, you know why. I have wanted Harry to join the Order, like I have for the past 2 years. We need him; you need him."  
  
My eyes dart to the door to catch some 1st years listening, but I see no one.  
  
"What do you mean, Albus?" My voice is curt and I want it to sound more cutting, but I guess that I really do need Potter. For someone to love (I have never had such sort), and to practice my glares and such.  
  
"Severus, I know." That is all he says before he ushers me to the door.  
  
**********  
  
I arrive at Potter's flat and I am not surprised to see Weasley there. What surprises me is that I see that he answers the door naked. I blanch immediately. What a disturbing site.  
  
He turns a funny red colour and mutters something that sounds like, "What the hell? I-I um..Herm?" and he shuts the door on my face. I know those Weasleys never had manners.  
  
He opens the door and is wearing a disgusting pink robe, probably Granger's.  
  
"Um Professor, I-I didn't know that you were coming."  
  
"I am here for Potter. I have a message for him." My voice is as cold as I can get it. I do not want the Weasley boy knowing that I am old and tired.  
  
"Um hold on," He takes a deep breath and, "Harry? Professor Snape's here!"  
  
I can hear his beautiful voice ring out: "Who?"  
  
Weasley sighs. "He forgets easy." He tells me.  
  
"Snape, you know, the greasy haired Potions Professor from school." I glare  
  
"Oh, that *Snape*. Tell him to hold on a minute." I snort in disbelief. Weasley blushes some more.  
  
"Well, you see, he got hit with this curse and he can't remember too well. He also can't fly on a broomstick; he gets panic attacks. The Healers don't know what hit him, but the reckon that it s Dark Magick." Weasley must think that he owes me an explanation.  
  
I however, am saddened that he can't do the thing that he loved. I try not to show the sadness on my face but Weasley looks at me like I've grown another head. I am sure that he is with albus on this.  
  
"Not a word Mr. Weasley." I manage to growl.  
  
He does not seem to be bothered at my statement. "He needs you too." He says this rather softly, the almost exact words that the Headmaster said earlier.  
  
I regain my normal emotionless mask when Potter walks in, hoping that he never heard what Weasley said.  
  
"Yes? What do you want, I am sure you aren't here to laugh for an old time's sake." His voice is cold. I am shocked. He is not the boy I've seen, risking his life every other day at school.  
  
I try to sneer. "You are correct. The Headmaster wants you to come to the Head Quarters." I try to make my voice cold like I have been trying to do since he left.  
  
"Why?" I know that he is playing dumb or something.  
  
I sigh. "What do you think Potter? What has he been doing the past three years?" I see something in his eyes. Is it love?  
  
"Ok, Professor." He sighs in defeat.  
  
"Now, I guess you can call me Severus." I decide that if we could never be lovers, I want to try to be his friend.  
  
I can see that his is hiding a smile. "Great. Call me Harry?"  
  
"Ok, Pot-Harry, we will be going by Floo." I try not to smile too.  
  
Now Weasley looks uncomfortable. I just smirk.  
  
Tbc.  
  
I want to thank:  
  
Kyra Invictus Black: I know. Like I said, this is my first fanfic.  
  
Mikee: Thank you. You really think that this is good?  
  
Caster: Wow, you are too kind! I agree, I do like it that Harry loves Severus even when Sev is ageing! 


	3. Harry's POV

Snape's Here.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this beautiful pairing, well, the people involved at least!  
  
Notes: Ok, I need a beta! Please e-mail me at a_typical_snarry_fan@yahoo.com Who wants this to be an R rated fic? Eh? Well, voice your opinion in e-mails or reviews! Ok, every other chapter will be in Sev's POV. Next chapter will be though.  
  
By: A Typical Snarry Fan  
  
Spoilers: None really, unless you haven't read any books. A BIG SPOILER FOR BOOK 5! Ok, now on with the story!  
  
Rate: PG-13 (So far..)  
  
Warnings: Slash, HP /SS: The Best!  
  
Chapter 3: Harry's POV: Friends? *************************  
  
When we arrived at HQs, the first thing I noticed is that I was pulled into a big one-armed hug. When I managed to look and see who was killing off my breath supply, I saw twinkling blue eyes. Now the Headmaster's, but my godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"Harry! I missed ya kid!" I scowl. I am not a child.  
  
"Sirius, I am not a child!"  
  
"You are to me!" I wince, but not the only one doing so. He just had to remind me that he was old enough to be my father just like Severus. I am partial happy that we're on speaking terms with Severus.  
  
"Yo Harry? Back from the land of the dead?" I snap out of my thoughts and it takes me all the self-control not to blush.  
  
"Sirius, please stop." I am tired of his foolishness. (AN: Sorry, my friend is going to kill me! I am dissing Black!)  
  
He snorts, "C'mon Harry! Where's all the fun?"  
  
I sigh. I have not been able no have much fun since I escaped St. Mungos last month. I knew that I was in danger, "playing" with Death Eaters. That is another reason for not joining the Order. I am only twenty and yet I feel as old as Severus.  
  
Sirius must have noticed my sad sigh so he changed the subject. "Hey greasy git!" I forgot that Severus was in the room. "Washed your hair lately?"  
  
I frown. "Sirius, please quit! I am under enough stress all ready and I do not wish to be caught in the middle of a curse war." I speak no lies. Sirius can tell.  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to have some fun with Snapey-poo." I am disgusted.  
  
"How old are you? Honestly, can't you ever grow up?" I glare at him then storm outside.  
  
****************** I sat on a bench out side the House of Black, wanting to away from the infamous Black himself. It saddens me that Azkaban never changed him. One night at a club and he now thinks that he can get any witch he wants. My stomach gives another nasty turn. What if he doesn't like my sexual prefences? My train of thought disappeared as I felt someone watching me. I turn around to see Severus.  
  
"Hello, what brings you down here?"  
  
"Harry, I want to thank you." I am shocked. If Severus is saying thank you, then I must be dreaming.  
  
"Is it just me or is Severus Snape saying something kind."  
  
I can see him smirk. "Well, Harry, Weasley told me about your . . .illness. Is there anything I can do about it?"  
  
I frown. He seems nicer but he has to stick his nose in other people's business but this time I don't mind.  
  
"I don't think so. The Healers tried every spell and potion in the book." I say somewhat glum.  
  
Severus gives me a smug smirk. "Those Healers do not anything. They are no better of then Longbottom."  
  
I raise and eyebrow. "Really? And what makes you think that you can help me?" He knows I'm playing with him.  
  
"Remember Harry, I am a Potions Master."  
  
"Ok, then what *can* you do?" I give him a playful sneer.  
  
"Mr. Potter, was that your attamp at a sneer?"  
  
"Well, Professor Snape, I do believe it was."  
  
For the first time in my life, I saw Severus smile as he sat down beside me.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance.  
  
"HARRY! WHAT ARE DOING WITH THE GREASEY GIT?!?" Great, Severus and I were getting along until my godfather had to open his big mouth.  
  
Severus stiffens. "Good day, Harry." And he walked off.  
  
I wanted to scream, to cry, and of course kill Sirius. I guess that I will have to wait until late, Severus never told me a time when I can meet him.  
  
Tbc.  
  
AN: Ok, here's another chapter! I am typing away! And I want to thank all of you good reviewers! Cheers! 


	4. Severus's POV

Snape's Here.  
(Should I change my title?)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this beautiful pairing, well, the people involved at least!  
  
Notes: Ok, I need a beta! Please e-mail me at a_typical_snarry_fan@yahoo.com Who wants this to be an R rated fic? Eh? Well, voice your opinion in e-mails or reviews!  
  
By: A Typical Snarry Fan  
  
Spoilers: None really, unless you haven't read any books. A BIG SPOILER FOR BOOK 5! Ok, now on with the story!  
  
Rate: PG-13 (So far..)  
  
Warnings: Slash, HP /SS: The Best!  
  
Chapter 4: Severus' POV: Friends? *************************  
  
When Harry and I arrived at Head quarters and Black immediately hugged him. I sneer because Black will never grow up. Harry's face is turning blue. Black must be cutting off his air supply.  
  
"Harry! I missed ya kid!" I sneer. You can never forget how to sneer at your arch nemesis.  
  
"Sirius, I am not a child!" I silently cheer, but not for long.  
  
"You are to me!" I wince, but not the only one doing so. Black had to remind me that Harry deserves someone better, someone younger, that is if he would ever be with me. I know that Albus has told him something. I am old enough to be Harry's father.  
  
Harry's eyes get cloudy and he gets some sort of look on his face, like he is deep thought.  
  
"Yo Harry? Back from the land of the dead?" I glare. Black never will grow up. Typical.  
  
"Sirius, please stop." I silently cheer Harry again.  
  
He snorts, "C'mon Harry! Where's all the fun?" I sneer some more. I am obvious to them.  
  
Harry sighs. I think that he is thinking about his little "illness".  
  
Black must have noticed my beloved's sigh so he spots me and says: "Hey greasy git! Washed your hair lately?" I sneer and glare. Black's skull is too thick.  
  
Harry frowns. "Sirius, please quit! I am under enough stress all ready and I do not wish to be caught in the middle of a curse war." I would never harm him, never. I would block him before Black does anything stupid.  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to have some fun with Snapey-poo." I am disgusted.  
  
"How old are you? Honestly, can't you ever grow up?" Harry glares and stomps out the door.  
  
"Now look what you've done, Snape!"  
  
I go after him without uttering a word.  
  
****************** I spot Harry sitting on a bench, in deep thought. I swear that Albus has done something to us fir we are always obvious to the world. He must have noticed that I was watching him because he turns around.  
  
"Hello, what brings you down here?"  
  
"Harry, I want to thank you." I put aside all past grudges.  
  
"Is it just me or is Severus Snape saying something kind."  
  
I smirk. "Well, Harry, Weasley told me about your . . .illness. Is there anything I can do about it?"  
  
He frowns. "I don't think so. The Healers tried every spell and potion in the book." He says somewhat glum.  
  
I give him a smug smirk. He must have forgotten who I was. "Those Healers do not anything. They are no better of then Longbottom."  
  
He raises an eyebrow like I have done to him in the past. "Really? And what makes you think that you can help me?" I know he's playing with me.  
  
"Remember Harry, I am a Potions Master."  
  
"Ok, then what *can* you do?" He tries to sneer.  
  
"Mr. Potter, was that your attempt at a sneer?"  
  
"Well, Professor Snape, I do believe it was."  
  
For the first time in my life, I smile and sit down next to Harry.  
  
I open my mouth to say something but never got the chance.  
  
"HARRY! WHAT ARE DOING WITH THE GREASEY GIT?!?" Great, Harry and I were getting along until Black had to open his big mouth.  
  
I stiffen. "Good day, Harry." And I walk off, not wanting him to get in trouble by Black.  
  
AN: Ok, this is like two chapters in one day! One thing that I don't have and that is a writer's block! Know any good Snarry fics or web sites e-mail me!  
  
~ Lily  
  
Tbc.  
  
I want to thank:  
  
Mia Snape: Thank you, you may not know how much I value your review. And yes, I will listen to my mad friend who doesn't leave reviews! I will most likely update every day when I have some free time.  
  
Sev1970: I agree. In this fic, Ron is a little OOC, and I am very sorry for that but he is understanding and older. Severus and Harry need each other.  
  
Mikee: You are a great reviewer! I mean, *every* chapter!  
  
GT: Thank you! 


	5. Harry's POV

A Different Perspective  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this beautiful pairing, well, the people involved at least!  
  
Notes: Ok, I need a beta! Please e-mail me at a_typical_snarry_fan@yahoo.com Who wants this to be an R rated fic? Eh? Well, voice your opinion in e-mails or reviews! Ok, I know that you all have been waiting for slash and this story won't be a pre-slash! I am not fond of them. How's my title?  
  
By: A Typical Snarry Fan  
  
Spoilers: None really, unless you haven't read any books. A BIG SPOILER FOR BOOK 5! Ok, now on with the story!  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, HP /SS: The Best!  
  
Notes: Ok, don't kill me 'cos the characters are OOC! Yay, I uploaded~  
  
Chapter 5: Harry's POV: Love or What?  
  
************************* Weeks have passed and I still don't have the courage to tell him I love him or to ask him when we can meet. I have flirted with him at every Order meeting. He turns red and mutters for me to stop, but I am sure that he feels the same way. . "Severus? May I have a word?" I was nervous. I made up my mind to talk to him after an Order meeting.  
  
"Okay, Harry. My rooms or yours?" I peer at his face from under my glasses. He looks a little pale.  
  
"Better mine because it's closer."  
  
He follows me in silence.  
  
********  
  
I want to tell him that I love him, that I'll never leave him. I know he feels the same way. I can just tell, but the words never come out of my mouth.  
  
"I want to-to know when we can meet you know, to see if you can-can fix my sickness."  
  
He looks sad and hurt, but it goes away like a flash of the wind. Why? "Is- is that all?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Oh well, we'll just see when I am free, Mr. Potter." He sneers rather coldly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What? Actual working people don't have free time to go and fix the Golden Boy. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to do something more important than listen to Dumbledore's pet cry about his worries." He storms out of my room, knocking down pictures as he goes.  
  
"What was he expecting?" I shout angrily to myself. I don't understand. We were so close, but now he turns nasty! I kick a few more things around, trying to finger it out. Suddenly, it hits me. He may have thought hat I was just messing with him. Maybe he feels rejected. I just have to say something to him even if it kills me.  
  
**************  
  
"Se-Severus? May I have a word?" I am at his door, waiting for a reply. *  
  
I wince when I hear glass shatter.  
  
"POTTER! What do you want?" He sneers from inside the door. I gag from the alcohol scent reeking for the room.  
  
"I-I want to take to you."  
  
"Make it quick!" H sneers but opens the door a crack. "Well?"  
  
"I have something to say. I-I love you." I choke on the words.  
  
"W-what?" He seems shocked. Maybe I was wrong.  
  
"I-I said, I l-love you." I wince, thinking the worst.  
  
"H-Harry . . . You can't mean it." I am shocked. What does he mean? I am certain!  
  
"I-I don't understand."  
  
"Harry, we just can't do this. I mean, I am an old man. I have killed-"  
  
I cut him off. "Severus, I don't care how old you are! I love you! You may be insecure, he I will love you no matter what." I can see him think this over.  
  
"No, Harry, what would Black think?"  
  
My stomach turns uneasily. If Sirius doesn't accept me, that is his loss. I don't want to loose Severus over Sirius. I can tell that this will be a long battle. "Severus, if Sirius does not accept me, then he is not a good godparent. Please, Severus, you need to be happy for once."  
  
"Harry, look how I've treated you. You are too young. This is unjust." I still don't understand. Does he want me?  
  
"D-do you want me?" I try not to show the rejection in my voice.  
  
"Harry, I do but I-I, hell!" I saw sparks. He kissed me, but softly. It is queer that he looks like such a rough man and yet he is kissing like the wind gently blowing.  
  
As soon as we break up, I cough. He looks at me. "Harry, we-we need to sit down and talk, Ok?" I nod. "Good, but now I think that we have to talk to Albus."  
  
"Severus? May I call you 'Sev'?" I had thought this over.  
  
He smiles. "As long as you keep those disturbed nicknames in private, it is fine."  
  
"Now," he sticks out an arm, "I believe that we are off to see a wizard?"  
  
I hook my arm with his. "Sev, please do not tell me that you watch Muggle movies!"  
  
He smirks. "There are something that you don't know about me." He whispers in my ear.  
  
As we walk toward the meeting room, I hear a sharp intake of breath. Severus looks around as do I. Sirius is sinking to the floor. "D-damn ! A- Albus was r-right!" he chokes out and faints.  
  
Severus raises an eyebrow. "It seems that Black could not take it."  
  
I laugh. "Severus? Were we being set up?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Now, lets go."  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is a bad chappie! I should have Severus' POV out soon.  
  
Remember to review!  
  
{Key: *--- Everyone in the Order has a room 'cos it is summer and Severus has no school to teach.} 


	6. Severus's POV

A Different Perspective  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this beautiful pairing, well, the people involved at least!  
  
Notes: Ok, I need a beta! Please e-mail me at a_typical_snarry_fan@yahoo.com Who wants this to be an R rated fic? Eh? Well, voice your opinion in e-mails or reviews! Ok, I know that you all have been waiting for slash and this story won't be a pre-slash! I am not fond of them. How's my title?  
  
By: A Typical Snarry Fan  
  
Spoilers: None really, unless you haven't read any books. A BIG SPOILER FOR BOOK 5! Ok, now on with the story!  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, HP /SS: The Best!  
  
Notes: Yay, another chapter! I thank all reviewers!  
  
Chapter 5: Severus': POV: Love or What?  
  
This Chapter is for Caster  
  
************************* Weeks have passed and Harry hasn't talked to me directly. I assume that he is 'Flirting" with me at Order meetings and I wish him to stop. I can't take this anymore. Surely Albus has told him something. Why must Pot- no, Harry do this to me?  
  
"Severus? May I have a word?" Harry asks me one night after a meeting. We still have not spotted the Dark Lord and he has no summoned me to any meetings.  
  
"Okay, Harry. My rooms or yours?" He looks at me from under his glasses. If he wants me, maybe my dreams are coming true. Oh, I must kill myself now. I am starting to be sentimental.  
  
"Better mine because it's closer." My heart skips a beat.  
  
I follow him in silence because I cannot speak.  
  
******** He looks as if he wants to say something. I raise an eyebrow and he sputters out:  
  
"I want to-to know when we can meet you know, to see if you can-can fix my sickness."  
  
What? I thought that he would- Well; he wouldn't want an old man or any man at all. I am angry. How dare he? "Is-is that all?" I am enraged. He nods as if this was any conversation.  
  
"Oh well, we'll just see when I am free, Mr. Potter." I sneer coldly. I guess I have not lost it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Is he stupid?  
  
"What? Actual working people don't have free time to go and fix the Golden Boy. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to do something more important than listen to Dumbledore's pet cry about his worries." I know that I am cold but he deserves it. I storm out of his room, not bothering to close the door nicely.  
  
"What was he expecting?" I shout angrily to myself as I storm though the hallway, knocking over Lupin. ************** When I get to my room, I rush to my alcohol cabinet. Getting out some scotch, I try to relax, but Potter was the only thing on my mind.  
  
Think, about how much of a fool I've been, I here the one thing that I never wanted to see again. I drop my glass and can here Potter take a sharp breath.  
  
"POTTER! What do you want?" I sneer from inside the door.  
  
"I-I want to talk to you." That was unexpected. No, I tell myself, no, Potter just wants to rub it in.  
  
"Make it quick!" I sneer but open the door a crack. "Well?" I demand.  
  
"I have something to say. I-I love you." He chokes on the words.  
  
"W-what?" I am shocked. Was this some kind of sick joke?  
  
"I-I said, I l-love you." He repeats, but winces.  
  
"H-Harry . . . You can't mean it." I am shocked. What does he mean? I am confused.  
  
"I-I don't understand." He stutters.  
  
"Harry, we just can't do this. I mean, I am an old man. I have killed-" I am about to name a whole big list of why we should stay apart but he cuts me off.  
  
"Severus, I don't care how old you are! I love you! You may be insecure, he I will love you no matter what." I can tell that he is pouring his heart out.  
  
"No, Harry, what would Black think?" I think that he forgot about his godfather.  
  
"Severus, if Sirius does not accept me, then he is not a good godparent. Please, Severus, you need to be happy for once." He pleads.  
  
"Harry, look how I've treated you. You are too young. This is unjust." I try to tell him that this is a mistake.  
  
"D-do you want me?" He sounds rejected. I now feel something I have never before. I feel guilty.  
  
"Harry, I do but I-I, hell!" I just went up and pressed my lips to his. Harry, I believe has no experience in anything by the way he kisses. After we break up, he coughs ruining the moment. I look at him, but not in a mean matter.  
  
. "Harry, we-we need to sit down and talk, Ok?" He nods. "Good, but now I think that we have to talk to Albus."  
  
"Severus? May I call you 'Sev'?" I smile.  
  
. "As long as you keep those disturbed nicknames in private, it is fine." I say.  
  
"Now," I stick out an arm, "I believe that we are off to see a wizard?" I know he knows where that came from.  
  
He hooks my arm with his. "Sev, please do not tell me that you watch Muggle movies!" Harry exclaims.  
  
I smirk. "There are something that you don't know about me." I whisper in his ear.  
  
As we walk toward the meeting room, I hear a sharp intake of breath. Harry looks around as do I. Sirius is sinking to the floor. "D-damn ! A-Albus was r-right!" he chokes out and faints.  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "It seems that Black could not take it." I say.  
  
He laughs. "Severus? Were we being set up?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Now, lets go." ***************************  
  
A/N: Ok, I had a weird dream last night, and here it goes.  
  
~I am in the middle of a cornfield. I see someone's shadow walk to me. It is Severus except there are three of them. ~ This part was in my eyes.  
  
{ I see Harry surrounded by Severus's. The lead one bares his fangs and tells Harry to pick out his lover. He thinks for a minute and picks the middle one that is hanging between the two outside ones. They glare and Hand him over. (The other one is a zombie or something)  
  
Later, he and Sev are in bed, getting ready to sleep and Sev rolls over and says, 'Harry, I have to tell you a secret.'  
  
Harry nods.  
  
'I have to show you something. I-' he opens his mouth and out pops fangs! Harry screams and then I wake up.  
  
It was 4:19 in the morning. It was so weird and totally true! I think that I have read too much Snarry.  
  
Ok, now review! 


	7. Harry's POV A weird dream w a preview o...

A Different Perspective  
  
See chapter 1 for disclaimer etc.  
  
Note: I would have this beta'd but my beta is very busy with exams.  
  
Harry's POV: Death Eaters  
  
Walking to Albus' room, I spot this woman trying to break into Remus' rooms. She looks familiar, but suspicious with her bubble gum pink hair.  
  
"Severus, watch out!" I cry. "Stupefy!" I shout at the Death Eater.  
  
"Harry, stop!"  
  
"Severus, let me take care of this!" I shout at Sev.  
  
"No Harry, you don't understand!"  
  
"Severus, I am full capable of taking care of myself." I growl.  
  
The door opens. "Severus? Harry? What's going-Tonks!" Remus yells.  
  
I glare at the woman, Tonks' form. "I found this Death Eater breaking in your room, Lupin.  
  
Lupin picks her up and glares at me. "Harry, this is my girlfriend! How could you? I know that you know who she is!"  
  
"Lupin, I never saw her in my life! I was trying to protect you!" I shout at him.  
  
I can tell that Lupin is getting mad. "H-Potter, don't you listen? I am starting to agree with Severus you are as bad as James!"  
  
I gasp, then run off.  
  
I can hear Severus talking to Lupin behind my back.  
  
"Harry, wait! Severus just told me-"  
  
I cut him off. "Oh yeah? Well I don't care! Leave me alone, werewolf." I know I hurt his feelings. He can go complain to his little girlfriend for all I care.  
  
I started to pack my bags when I got to my room. I suddenly hear pounding on my door. "Harry," This time it is Severus. "Come out. Lupin did not mean anything."  
  
I put a locking charm on the door, so powerful that Merlin himself could not ever break. That is the only thing I have left, my charms.  
  
"Severus, I will not! I have had enough! I am packing my bags and I will be leaving as soon as possible."  
  
I can see him sneer through the door.  
  
"Fine be a coward! I see how you are! Do you love me?" The last part of his statement sounded.sounded pitiful.  
  
I sighed. "Severus, it's not you. I just can't live like this. It hurts to not know whether I just attacked a foe or friend."  
  
His voice was quiet. "Harry, please let me in."  
  
I opened that door and Severus sailed in.  
  
"Harry, I have an idea. Would you like to run away? Go somewhere with me and never return?"  
  
My eyes widened with surprise. What an earth was he aiming for?"  
  
I shook my head. "Severus, I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would I want to leave?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Because Harry, you said that you were tired of it all- it would be best for your memories to come back naturally. If we take a vacation, maybe, in the spur of the moment, you will remember everything you have forgotten."  
  
I pulled him into a hug. "Oh Severus, I have no idea."  
  
A/n: I know this is very short. I had this part finished, but I saved it somewhere, then I forgot where I saved in it. Should Harry leave with Sev? Or should he stay and talk to Dumbledore?  
  
I will have Sev's part up by tomorrow (hopefully).  
  
Reviews are needed. Badly.  
  
~Lils  
  
A/N 2: I know that Sev is so OOC but . . .I don't care. I am currently working on some RPS and a non-slash fic called "Without a Trace"  
  
Summary: Sirius has vanished without a trace. What can Harry, Lupin, Snape and verybusy!James do? AU: No magic. Lily is dead, but not James and Sirius.  
  
The other fic I am working on is with Heretic Angel. The pairing is Rickman/Harry. I won't post it here, I think. I dunno. It will be posted on my live journal. If anyone wants to see any of these fics, e-mail me at a_typical_snarry_fan@yahoo.com or AIM me at Marie's umthingspecial. I also have a msn account. You can IM me there too. MSN IM: snarry_fan or e-mail me @ snarry_fan@hotmail.com  
  
Here is the IM we discussed this on: **These are my responds** If they do not sound right, it's because I had to edit them.  
  
Harry was an adult and Rickman was snape's age.  
  
They were together  
  
and Harry took him to see Hogwarts  
  
severus got jealous  
  
he demanded that rickman should go 'cos he's a muggle  
  
Rickman then explained that he too got a Hogwarts letter, but his mum burnt it.  
  
He *was* going to be one, but his mum wouldn't let him  
  
Rickman's father was a wizard and he dumped his mum while she was pregnant  
  
Ok, later in my dream, AR had Harry pinned on a wall and they were snogging  
  
A student saw them and ran screaming, "Potter's screwing Snape!"  
  
(AR had his Snape wig on)  
  
Harry hexed the kid, but Snape got there first  
  
He was pissed  
  
Rickman then told harry that he wanted to be twenty years younger.  
  
Snape was royally pissed  
  
Okay, rickman took the potion and he looked like Snape.  
  
People thought that Harry was lusting after snape so he got a replacement.  
  
Rickman came to class with Harry (he taught DADA)  
  
Snape wanted Harry (secretly)  
  
He decided to get rid of AR for good.  
  
So he set up a trap.  
  
Later that day, Dumbledore made Rickman Muggle Studies Teacher  
  
.  
  
Ok, so he wanted to set up a trap.  
  
Rickman and Harry were going to third base..  
  
And then Snape walks in on them.  
  
He watches them from behind their back  
  
After they are finished, they jump a part when the see Peeping Tom a.k.a. Snape  
  
Rickman is pissed  
  
He grabs Harry's wand, (no, not that one!) and curses Snape  
  
Snape, easily dodges it  
  
Snape throws rickman to the wall, naked.  
  
Harry is furious.  
  
He (still naked) throws Snape out of the room..  
  
A group of 1st years get an eye full of a naked Harry  
  
They blush, but keep looking  
  
Harry yells at Snape and Dumbledore walks to them...  
  
He peers into Harry's room and sees rickman  
  
Dumbledore is mad at Snape  
  
So he fires him  
  
Harry, who feels guilty, told Dumbledore that it was his fault  
  
So he and rickman leave  
  
Snape follows them  
  
(He just can't get enough of harry!)  
  
AR and harry go to Rickman's house  
  
They talk things out  
  
Harry is amazed that AR plays snape  
  
And then knows why snape was pissed  
  
Snape listens to them and sees that they are soul mates  
  
And that is my dream a.k.a. my new story. I did this on IM with Heretic Angel. It is really hard to IM with her because we have different times. She lives on a different continent. *sighs* I do have weird dreams. To make up for not updating in like, forever, he's another weird dream I had last week.  
  
**Viewer Discretion Advised**  
  
{Key: ** means comments from the author}  
  
Snape is a midget. **Yes, I know it's wrong, but I can't help that my dreams are crazy, psychotic.**  
  
And Harry is on top, screwing Snape under a desk. This guy walks in and says, "Snape, I need to talk to you. For about a minute, no, a month, no maybe forever." **This is his exact words..**  
  
Snape gets of Harry and waddles **That is what it looked like!! **  
  
Over to that guy.  
  
Later, at dinner, Harry's feeling suicidal and doesn't eat, then steals a knife off the table and slits his wrist. Snape goes over to him and tells him to stay healthy. Harry says ok and they live happily ever after!  
  
See you, Lils 


	8. Turns for the worstChapter 8

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Notes: So sorry!  
  
FOR THE WONDERFUL SEP! I loved getting her reviews! And yours too! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A soft sight awakes me from my troubled slumber. I see him.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I ask him.  
  
He sighs. "I don't now."  
  
My lip trembles. "I don't wanna face Remus again. I don't want to forget!" I cry, fully aware that I sound like a child.  
  
"Hush. I thin that we need a vacation. Harry, I'll help you."  
  
"I now. I just... just don't want to ruin things for us."  
  
"Harry, Ron stopped by while you were sleeping. He wants to talk to you."  
  
I bury my face in his cloak. "Promise," I say, "that you won't leave me if thins go wrong. We'll work it out!"  
  
But he didn't answer. A soft kiss on my unruly hair was all I got.  
  
***  
  
"Ron," I say warmly as he enters my room.  
  
"Harry... Sirius told me what happened. I know that I'm not the best friend a guy could have, but I won't let you suffer!"  
  
I smile at Ron's attitude.  
  
"Thanks Ron, I needed that. S...Snape is working on something. It is odd that I remembered him..." I trail off, thinking of the time he first came to my flat.  
  
Ron hid a smirk; he knew what I almost said. "Well, I don't fancy Snape at all, but if he can help, I'll manage to work something out."  
  
I laugh. "Ron, you are such a character!"  
  
"Har, har, very funny." He said sarcastically, but I can see a smile.  
  
My laughter fades. "Ron, do you think Remus will hate me?" I ask in a hushed tone.  
  
He shakes his head. "No, Remus is a good name. I think he can forgive you, mate. After all, you and Sirius are all he has left."  
  
My eyes widen. "Ron! Where did you get such knowledge? Have you been reading Hermione's books?"  
  
A red tint adorns his face and ears. "Maybe..."  
  
I hop off the couch I was sleeping in. "Ron, do you think we should talk to Remus?"  
  
"I-I don't know, Harry. Maybe we should wait until this all blows over."  
  
"But this will never blow over!" I shout angrily.  
  
He sighs. "I know. I-"  
  
Severus walked in before Ron could finish.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, do you mind if I stay with Mr-Harry?"  
  
Ron smirks at Sev. "I don't mind at all." His expression softens. "Harry, if you ever need to talk, Herm and I will always be here for you."  
  
I give him a teary smile. "Thank you, I will remember."  
  
***  
  
"Remus, are you feeling good? We have been walking around this dump all night." Sirius told his best friend.  
  
Remus sighed. "I know."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Remus, do you forgive Harry?"  
  
Remus ran a hand through his silver speckled hair. "You know I do, Siri. I'm just so worried. Tonks is doing better, but she's in for quite a shock."  
  
Sirius frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She didn't know of Harry's illness. I believe she's resting in our chambers at the moment."  
  
Remus could have sworn he saw bitterness at the mention of his and Tonk's rooms. But didn't worry about it.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Do you think we should talk to Harry?"  
  
Remus grinned. "Sirius, do know what time it is?" Sirius shook his head. "It's nearly midnight!"  
  
Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "yeah, I should talk to you in the morning, Remus. I'm pretty tired!"  
  
"Goodnight, my friend."  
  
***  
  
"Sev, what do you want to talk about?" I ask him.  
  
He takes a deep breath. "Harry, I have been doing research and it seems as if you have... an odd type of Alzheimer's Disease."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
How will Harry react to this news? If you are wonding what happened to my writing style, blame LOTR! Have a loo at my livejournal on my profile. And hey, join my yahoo! Group for fast updates. Go to my user info on my lj! 


End file.
